


#16 - Merlin/Hogwarts Crossover

by chirpy (orphan_account)



Series: Unfinished, Won't Revist [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Help a Writer Out, M/M, Multi, Playing Taxidermist to all my dead plot bunnies, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chirpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Sorry for OOCness haven't read Harry Potter recently, only been able to watch Merlin sporadically. Intend to fix that. I had been craving HP/M crossovers so I wrote one. Kind of subscribing to the fanfic portrayal of characters….<br/>Please let me know if I use the right slang (not british) or have any discrepancies with the scenery. Not a problem with Hogwarts, right?</p><p>Also, I want ideas and help and ideas and help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#16 - Merlin/Hogwarts Crossover

"I feel a bit of a let down. I mean, I don't have a beard."

"Shut up, Merlin. You don't have a saggy left buttock, either." Arthur said as he groped Merlin's are.

 

"Merlin. How did this happen?"

The girl was staring at him … bookishly. Carrot boy seemed interested in his armor. The scrawny one with the cool scar didn't know where to look.

"How long has Merlin been used as the equivalent of an expletive?" Hermione asked.

"Merlin has been and always will be the definition of an expletive because Merlin is an idiot. Where are your training grounds?"

"Merlin can't be an idiot!" Ron shouted out. "Merlin's Beard! He's the greatest wizard of all time!"

"Calm down, Ron."

"His beard?" the Prince paused thoughtfully, "Frankly, nothing would surprise at this point."

The three stared at him. He was hanging around Merlin too much.

Ron looked taken aback  
Hermione had an aggressive glint in her eyes.  
Harry seemed to have settled on admiration. He seemed accustomed to listening to people he shouldn't. Mythological Time-Travelers and other powerful weirdos. Or simply people who didn't fit in. His friends certainly pointed to that. Arthur came to the conclusion he might actually be hanging around loners. He hoped they were passable warriors.

"Where did you get that cool scar?"

The three looked at each other. They were accustomed to secrets but as usual they could not find any sane reason to hide. Besides, Potter clearly wanted this guy to like him.

"It's from a …fight with a dark wizard. When I was still a baby. The Dark Lord's Killing curse rebounded and … hit him instead, and now I have a scar."

"Killing curse." Arthur was interested now. "Any more dark lords out there? I am good at killing wizards and other magical things."

"You're a dark wizard… killer?"

Merlin "Of course, I have never helped. Especially that time with the unicorn." He hated to bring up the unicorn, but it was one of the few times he had helped without having to hide.

"All you did was talk."

"Hey! It was a lot of talking since you never listened! I told you not to kill it!"

"You killed a unicorn!?" The three looked aghast. 

"And had a bad time of it, I tell you."

"How could you?! They are the purest, most beautiful, magical beings in the world!"

"Not as much as this clotpole here."

It was an interesting shade Merlin turned.

"Killing a unicorn-!"

"Calm down. We brought it back to life."

"Yeah, through-"

"THE POWER OF LOVE!"

"Merlin! Not so loud!"

"That wasn't me!"

"Dumbledore!"

"I hear we have visitors! A feast is in order! We need favorite colors! Chairs! Hospitality! A pool!"

"Headmaster, I think-"

"Headmaster? Looking at his hat, I can see why."

Arthur swiftly elbowed Merlin in the gut and apologized.

"I am Crown Prince Arthur of Camelot and this is my -"

"Hello! I'm Merlin!"

Dumbledore broke the silence, "That explains a lot!"

 

"BY THE WAY I AM MAGIC!"

"That explains a lot."

 

"What is it you always tell me?"

"You're a prat?"

"Nooo. Well, yes. But no. You always tell me 'communication is important'."

"I said that?"

"You say everything. Like a keyboard bashing a monkey can write shakespeare."

"I've seen a monkey!"

"Yes, I was there. Remember? Crown Prince? Might've been my birthday?"

"Wasn't it 'shakespeare bashing a keyboard can spell monkey'?"

"I will happily admit I have no idea what a shakespeare or a keyboard is if it means this conversation will end."

"I know what they mean! I asked Hermione and she- OW!"

"Shut up, Merlin."

 

"Through the power of love you have saved Arthur's life!"

"Well I certainly wouldn't bother if I didn't~! Love him, I mean. To be honest though, most magic seems to rely on purity over love…"

"Merlin, I apologize for limiting your magic."

"Oh you Prat."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, PLEASE (I LOVE YOU) COMMENT.
> 
> Especially to say what I should do next.


End file.
